A Fire, a Death, and a New Kid
by Gamemaker505
Summary: Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and FEA crossover. Caught in a time flow, Harry is sent to Camp Half-Blood. There, he becomes cold and distant. But when invited to go on a quest, he sees his chance to get out to the world. But it's a lot more dangerous than he thinks. Harry/Lucina Will include elements from other series. Rated T for mild language and gore.
1. I get ambushed by my headmaster

General disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, yada yada yada...

Anyways, this takes place after Lightning Thief.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

My 5th year royally sucked. First we have Umbridge the toad, Snape the bat, and Dumbledork the manipulative old codger. So I'm celebrating the halfway point right now.

So...yeah.

**May 2nd, 1995**

Right now I'm having a fundamentally good time teaching the mindless idiots Weasley and Granger.

I've tried teaching them the shield charm, but they are _so _weak. I destroyed Weasley's by tapping it, and Granger's with a _L__umos._ Now I've just dismissed them after a freakin' horrible time trying to teach them the Patronus. It's 10PM right now. Tommorow we have a Transfiguration quiz, and McGonnagal won't like it if I show up late. So I pulled out the map (A_ really_ useful tool for sneaking around) and I saw Dumbledork right outside the Common Room. So I went back into the Room of Requirement, and opened a door to the dorms. So guess what happens next? I get ambushed. I got knocked out by Dumbles, and I didn't wake up for a freaking day. Then, he uses a pottery gone wrong. He transports me right into a _time flow. So, here I am, waiting to get out of this time flow._

* * *

Sorry for how short this is! I promise following chapters will each get 1k words. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed!


	2. I get Saved by the New Kid

Intro: Hi guys! Gamemaker here, and I'm here to have you trained for the Games! Anyways, sorry I took a week to get this out. I'll try to get updates out on Saturdays, but no promises. Anyways, on with the story!

General disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Legend of Zelda, Percy Jackson, YouTube or any other series elements.

Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes. The auto correction can be stupid sometimes. As well as some other things. Also, I'll try to pump 1.5k words each chapter.

_**Bold and italics is dream text.**_

_Italics is emphasis and spells._

**Bold is parseltongue.**

"Play specific song" means search the song on YouTube and play it.

* * *

**Percy's**

I am having a freakin' horrible time at camp. What's-his-name won't even let us do guard duty. Thank the gods that Annabeth has that cap. Without it, we would be overrun with bronze birds with beaks sharp as spikes. The first time we had an encounter with those was at the chariot race. Let's just say getting your legs incapacitated is VERY painful. They still hurt, but not too bad. So, I headed out to do my shift about an hour ago. I paced around, hoping something wouldn't pop out of nowhere. Just now, I heard something akin to a cannon blast. When I turned around, I saw a scrawny, black haired kid lying in the grass. He wasn't very big, only around 5 feet tall. I picked him up (surprisingly, he was VERY light) and carried him to the Big House. I know Mr. D would probably think of the most painful way to kill me if he found out about this, but the kid was stone cold and shaking. I rummaged through the cupboards, until I found some ambrosia squares and a jug of nectar. I laid the kid down on the bed. I left him a note to wait for someone to come and help him and went back to my shift. About 3 hours later, Beckendorf came and told me to go to bed. Now, if you don't know why I don't like to sleep too long, demigods have visions, really. They can be helpful, but some people have gone insane after a dream. I flopped down on my bed and hoped for the best.

**_A man was sitting in an armchair, blowing his pipe. A baby was sitting in his lap, grabbing at the smoke. Outside, a white-faced man pushed open the gates. _****_He pulled out a stick and said something in a language I didn't understand. The door suddenly dissipated into ashes, making a clear path. The man sat up and grabbed the baby in one swift motion. He was wide-eyed, and looked scared. "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" he said. A redhead stumbled down the stairs, also looking scared. She ran up the steps into what I guess was an escape route. The man ran to the doorway, where he stopped right in front Snake-Face. "I swear on the gods, you will not get to Harry!" he said. Snake-Face sneered, and said something that sounded similar to "Abra Cadabra"._****_He then advanced over the dead man's body. What he walked into was a nursery, which the woman was grabbing various items, such as food, drink, and clothing. He snuck up on the boy, Harry, and used the same light that he used on the man. I wanted to say "GO! RUN!" but my throat was bone dry. At the last minute, the woman stepped in front of Harry. She fell to the floor, dead. Next, he went up to Harry and used the light again. But this time, it bounced off and hit Snake-Face in the face. There was a small explosion, and the whole house shook. A block mist rose from Snake-Face's body and disappeared. Harry started crying._**

I woke with a start, and found I was thrashing around. I was sure of one thing, the boy I found last night was Harry. I decided to see if Annabeth was up, and sure enough, she was. "Come, this is urgent" I told her. "Why? What could be so important you have to wake up at 7:00AM?" I usually sleep to 10:00, but that's not the point. I just motioned, and she followed me. When we got to the Big House, I heard her whisper "Why is he such an idiot?" I opened the door, and I saw that Harry was still asleep. She looked quizzical, like she was thinking what the heck a random kid was doing in here. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and had us tied up _incredibly _fast. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. I answered "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my friend-" I never got to finish that sentence, because I felt a throbbing pain in my leg. " Sorry." Annabeth muttered. Harry stood up, took out the stick, and cut the ropes. He then ran out of the house, looking for somewhere to flee, probably.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I felt a tap on the left shoulder, which is _not_ the friendly wake-up signal. I grabbed my wand and tied the people up so fast even I was surprised. But the first thing I said was "Who the hell are you?" Not the friendliest greeting, but I don't know who to trust now. The boy answered "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my friend-" He winced, as though someone stabbed him. The girl muttered "Sorry." I used a _Diffindo_ on the ropes got the hell outta there. I ran towards the forest, hoping to find a nice snake to talk to. Instead, I found a clearing with big, fat, old people with horns and goat legs. I knew better than to get in there, since they would probably body slam me. I walked around, and then when I was out of earshot, I started sprinting again. I eventually found a garter on a tree branch, and hissed "**Hello, who are you and where am I?" **The snake looked surprised, like it just had a heart attack. It eventually got over it's shock and answered **"I am Messila. No connection to Medusa. Anyways, you are at Camp Half-Blood. The only place demigods are safe. Well, not right now. Some sand-haired idiot poisened the magic tree. Does he even know how much danger he put my eggs in?! I'll make him pay!" **

**"Where are you're eggs?" **I asked

**"In the magic tree. My eggs could soak in the poisen!"**

**"I'll get them out and neutralize them."**

I ran back the way I came, but made sure to creep around the fat guys. I eventually came into the place where that house was, and started feeling around for magic traces. I eventually caught on to a a trace, which lead me to a dying tree. On one of the higher branches, I saw a hollow, a good place to hide eggs. I climbed it, grabbed the nest, and levitated them down. I climbed down, and carried them back to the snake's tree. I asked if there were any goats around, but she said there was no goat within a 5 mile raidius. Well, none that weren't half human. I ran back to the area the house was in, and started looking for stones. After 2 hours of searching, I came up with nothing. "Damn, no bezoar." I suddenly wonder how I knew what a bezoar was. For now, I couldn't worry about that. Then I remembered I'm a wizard, and that there are helpful spells like _Accio_. "_Accio bezoar"_ Suddenly, a stone came from the forest. I grabbed it and started crushing it. I conjured a bowl, and put the dust in it. I went back into the forest, eventually finding the snake. I sprinkled the dust over the eggs. **"Thank you." **The snake hissed. **"It is almost dinner time. You better skee-daddle if you don't want Mr. D to kill you." **I wondered who this Mr. D guy was, but getting killed wasn't on my agenda. I ran towards the house, there was a really skinny guy coming out of it. He looked underfed He jogged off to a building in the distance. "Damn, he moves fast." I whispered. I started sneaking into the building. I felt around my pocket, which surprisingly I found the Cloak in. I pulled it over myself and started to walk quietly. When I found a bush, I dove behind it and pulled off the cloak. I crawled to the building, which now the skinny guy was speaking. "Now we have a _very_ special event for you. A fight to the death, as people would call it. 1 boy and 1 girl shall be pitted against each other in a survival. The goal is to not die." With that, a 2 glass bowls appeared on the table. There was an old guy at the table, who I guess was Mr. D, who looked very pale and worried. "Now, I believe we shall call the kids that are chosen _tributes_." The skinny guy said. He dipped his hand into the first bowl, and started rummaging through the papers. He stopped, smirked, and picked it up. He unfolded it and then said "Lucia Scotia" A girl, who looked to be about 14 stood up from one of the tables. She had long, black hair, a sword in her belt, and had midnight blue clothing on. She looked very pale, but she went up. "Ah, I forgot to mention, there can be volunteers." Nobody volunteered for Lucia, not even the people at her table. The skinny guy dipped his hands into the other bowl, and did the same procedure. He said "Percy Jackson" and got a wicked smile. The boy I tied up stood up and walked next to Lucia. I darted in front of the wall and yelled 'I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!"

* * *

So yeah folks. That was my first story element. It was from the Hunger Games, specifically. Anyways, the poll for Harry's weapon is up, and if you want to vote, go check it out! It's on my profile page. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
